Who Was Simone
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Simon gets curious about his alter ego, Simone, and asks questions about him.


_**Time:**_ Just after Chipwrecked w J

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read Alvin and the Chipmunks w J. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite movie- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

 _ **Who Was Simone?**_

Curious of who to his alter ego was like, Simon decided to ask his family about him.

"Alvin? What was Simone like?" He wondered.

"Simone? Annoying! He always tried to be cooler than I was! So I prefer you because you're a nerd and won't get in my way" Alvin replied.

Simon wasn't sure if he should be glad that Alvin prefers Simon or offended because he called him a nerd.

"Be nice, Alvin!" Theodore scolded, who overheard the conversation, as he and Eleanor walked into the room.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Guys, what was Simone like?" Simon asked them.

"Simone was very brave" Eleanor answered.

"He was daring and didn't think about the risks" Theodore added.

"That doesn't sound like me at all" Simon commented.

"Well, duh! That's why he's your _alter_ ego" said Alvin.

Simon shook his head and left the room.

He went to the Chipettes' room where he found Brittany reading a magazine.

"Hello, Brittany. May I ask you a question?" Simon says.

"Ya just did. Buh-bye" She responded, flipping the page of her magazine.

"Brittany, I want to…" Simon was interrupted.

"Buh-bye!" Brittany repeated herself.

Simon grunted and exited the room.

He found Jeanette and J on the couch in the living room.

"Hello, girls" greeted Simon.

"Hey, Simon" Jeanette returned.

"What's up?" J asked.

"Um, who was Simone?" He wanted to know.

"He was so French! And was so romantic!" Jeanette squeaked.

J shuddered.

"Maybe a little too romantic" she said.

"How so? D-Did I lose m-my…" Simon stammered.

"God no, sweetie!" J told him and Simon sighed with relief.

"Then what?" Simon wondered.

"Well, uh, before Simone met Jeanette, he made some interesting moves on me that just made me wanna take a shower" J explained.

"Oh, my! W-What did I do to you?" Simon asked.

J backed up slightly as she remembered that moment.

"You ran two fingers from my lower stomach and up but I-I stopped you before you touched me where you would've regretted" J said.

Simon grew red in the face.

"Did you do anything to Simone?" asked Simon.

"No of course not. You know I'd never hurt you guys" says J.

"Yeah, it's just when Ryan…" Simon started.

"Well, you're not Ryan. Your acorns are safe from me" J said.

Everyone laughed.

"Is there anything else I did to make you feel uncomfortable?" Simon asked J.

"No, I mean you kissed my hand, which I thought was weird, but it didn't make me uncomfortable After I explained how I was your sister and you didn't try it again" J replied.

Simon blushed deeper and turned his body from the girls, too embarrassed to look at them.

"I-I'm really sorry, J. I didn't mean to- to…"

Simon's eyes watered and he covered his eyes in shame.

Jeanette and J looked at each other, feeling sympathetic for Simon.

J let the chipmunk cry for a minute before turning him around to see his tear stained face.

He looked down at his feet.

J lifted his chin so he'd look at her.

She gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay" she assured.

Simon, who stopped crying but was still sniffling, looked back down.

J sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, sweetie" J told him and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too" he returned.

"Guys? Would you prefer Simone or-or me?" Simon asked worryingly.

"You, of course! Why do you sound so nervous?" J said, rubbing Simon.

"Because, from what I've heard, Simone is cool and fun and brave and daring and romantic" Simon says "But I'm none of those things. I'm not brave nor cool. I'm shy and as Alvin said, a nerd."

"Simon…" Jeanette said.

"You may be a nerd, but you're our nerd, and we love you just the way you are; a cute, shy nerd" J told him and rubbed his head.

Simon smiled.

"But Jeanette, you haven't answered my question; whom do you prefer?" Simon asked.

"Well, I like both of you. Simone is romantic and brave. You are shy but sweet" Jeanette replied.

"Simone then? He is the chipmunk you fell in love with" Simon sighed.

"No, Simon. _You_ are the chipmunk I fell in love with" Jeanette told him "and I would choose you over Simone any day."

"Well then how would you like it if I took you to a movie tonight?" Simon asked.

"Simon Seville, are you asking me out on a date?" Jeanette asked.

"I-I guess I am" Simon answered.

"I would love to!" Jeanette told him.

The two hugged each other.


End file.
